


Waterfall

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apology fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Tobirama has training once a week. Now a days he's lucky if he gets more than that. Even if Madara is the Hokage there still appears to be some resentment between the Senju and Uchiha Clans.This has of course led Tobirama's wonderful brother to pick Tobirama as a secretary and aide to the Hokage. He doesn't know if he is more vexed at Hashirama or Madara; Hashirama for making the suggestion, or the way Madara seems to think his little notes and flirting are subtle. Is it possible for two men to be obvious while also being ridiculously powerful shinobi?





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulubelle01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubelle01/gifts).

> So this is an apology fic for Lulu, who was lovely and totally accepted my apology, and hopefully enjoys the minor edits I made.
> 
> And for everyone else,  
Enjoy~<3

Tobirama has training once a week. Now a days he's lucky if he gets more than that. Even if Madara is the Hokage there still appears to be some resentment between the Senju and Uchiha Clans.

This has of course led Tobirama's _wonderful_ brother to pick _Tobirama_ as a secretary and aide to the Hokage. He doesn't know if he is more _vexed_ at Hashirama or Madara; Hashirama for making the suggestion, or the way Madara seems to think his little notes and flirting are _subtle_. Is it possible for two men to be obvious while also being ridiculously powerful shinobi?

At least the chill of the waterfall is soothing. Tobirama's worries and thoughts melt away for a time, basking his element. He has several scrolls to go through tomorrow but...for now, his chakra melds seamlessly into the liquid and back into him with ease of long practice. He loses track of himself and his surroundings. All there is is water and chakra.

A warm embrace is what pulls Tobirama from his meditation. Almost hot to the touch. "You are not as smart as your brother claims you are." Madara says. He's almost as naked as Tobirama.

Tobirama's cheeks try to heat but he's so cold that it's futile. In fact his body is mostly numb thanks to the cold water. Even his natural defenses to his element have failed--who knows how long he's been out here. He leans back into the arms of Madara who is as hot as his favorite element (if not his natural element). "S-shut up," He tries but quickly stops talking. Teeth chattering and bleeding lips and tongues do not look good on the Hokage's aide.

Madara snorts, and he's smart enough not to heat Tobirama immediately to normal temperatures. Instead he presses his cheek against Tobirama's own, humming a low song that sounds vaguely familiar. A lullaby? The rest of his body is a furnace against Tobirama's own skin.

Too easy to get comfortable, but who will find them in this remote part of the village? It's far enough away from most of Madara's regular brooding areas that even the most diligent Shinobi wouldn't find them. Tobirama doses in the heat of his partner. The humming soothing, the man's spontaneous kisses to his cheek a surprise but a welcome one.

Tobirama still suspects the Uchiha's capacity for love and hate are dangerous. But, times like these, when Madara is so close, is willing to sit in a frigid waterfall to warm his partner up, and worships Tobirama with kisses that are full of love; he imagines love is also their greatest strength.

When their lips meet, Tobirama pours his love into it, against the wet-mineral taste of Madara's lips. Hot. All consuming. Steam clouds the waterfall when Madara answers Tobirama's passion with his own; his chakra rising several degrees in answer to his emotional state. They do not part for a long time. Long enough for the lake beneath them to turn into a hot spring.


End file.
